


False Alarm

by Friemesis (Sue_Snell)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue_Snell/pseuds/Friemesis
Summary: A post-Papyrus-capture drabble.





	False Alarm

"'sup?"

"Ngah! Why do you take forever to answer your phone?!"

"That was like, three rings."

"Whatever. Your brother just called and said he has a _human_ locked in his _toolshed?_ "

"Oh. Yeah… no. It's a human-shaped rock."

"A rock."

"… _roughly_ human-shaped. He worked himself _to the bone_ capturing it, though. You should let him in the Royal Guard."

"Are you freaking serious right now?!"

"…yes?"

"…tell him I'll come look at the 'human' after his cooking lesson."

"Great. There will definitely be a roughly human-shaped rock there at that time."

"Yeah, great. Bye." _Click._

…

"You owe me, old lady."


End file.
